Kissing Kabra
by I Own Cody
Summary: Amy reminisces about meeting one of her relatives. One-shot.


Grace had such a way with people. If I could inherit some of her confidence, maybe I wouldn't be stuttering and tripping over my own tongue all the time. Honestly, I was the worst speaker in my family. I was absolutely horrid compared to some of my relatives; Ian Kabra, for example.

Ian Kabra. He's one I haven't thought much of before today. The day I met him, I thought he was the best thing that happened to me. Now, he was the exact opposite. Without realizing it, my mind went back to the day I met his acquaintance.

Grace was throwing her annual Christmas party at her mansion. This was the only thing I really looked forward to during the holiday season, since Dan and I didn't get anything from Aunt Beatrice, not even a visit. Naturally, we were always excited when that invitation came in the mail.

I remember that year like it was yesterday. I was twelve, almost thirteen, so it was only a few years ago. Someone had spilled punch on my shirt and I overreacted. I ran to the bathroom and got cleaned up, but I couldn't return to the party. It would have been too embarrassing. Of course, I headed to the library.

I had picked out my favorite book, A Little Princess, and headed to my favorite leather chair. After reading for a few minutes, I heard a rustling noise. Putting down the book, I decided to check it out.

A boy was standing in the corner, looking at the volumes. He reached for a plain looking one that I easily recognized. Oedipus the King. The story of a man who killed his own father and married his own mother. I'd read it all too many times, wondering how a person could not recognize his own kin.

I tried to sneak away before the boy saw me. However, he turned around to see my attempt at escape. We locked eyes, and I saw him fully for the first time. He had an Italian look to him; tanned skin, dark hair, and matching dark eyes. He was wearing designer clothes, so I assumed he was wealthy. Seeing as he was reading a play by Sophocles, I guessed he was either smart or well-read. Needless to say, I was thoroughly impressed.

He flashed me a smile as bright as the sun. "Hello," he annunciated. "I don't believe we've had the pleasure. My name is Ian." I mentally noted that he was a flawless speaker.

"I-I'm… I'm Amy," I stuttered, internally cursing myself for being shy around people.

"Wonderful to meet you," Ian said. "I'm sorry. Did you want this book? I must admit, I have read it multiple times. It's a personal favorite," he added with a smile.

I opened my mouth to say no, but no words came out, so I simply shook my head.

"Shall we sit?"

To this, I nodded and led the way to my chair.

I couldn't focus on the story with him next to me. He was just, _wow_. The way he blinked, the way he breathed, the way he turned pages of the book (and sometimes doing all three at once!)… I thought I was in love. Feeling stupid for not saying anything, I mustered up the courage to ask Ian a question.

"So… you like Sophocles?"

He looked up and gave me a grin. "Of course," he replied. "I find Greek writings to be absolutely fascinating, especially this one. I have always wondered how Oedipus' children felt about having their mother the same being as their grandmother."

"D-didn't it say they were confused?"

Ian's face wrinkled. "I'm not quite sure. Let's have a look…"

He brought the book to the coffee table between our chairs. We searched the pages for a few seconds each. Before I knew it, I could feel his sweet, warm breath around my face. I looked up, only to see his piercing eyes gazing into mine.

Ian leaned forward. My stomach lurched. From nowhere, I had a sudden burst of confidence. I put my mouth on his and felt him smile. I was kissing a total stranger.

And I liked it.

The kiss only lasted but a few moments. I could tell Ian enjoyed it, but he was slightly embarrassed.

"Well, I really must be going back to the party," he announced, standing up. Before leaving, he offered me his arm. "Care to come with me?"

"No t-thanks," I stuttered. Why was I so nervous? I just kissed this guy, and now I stammer. I couldn't believe how lame I was.

"As you wish." He was at the library doors when he turned around to face me once more. "Merry Christmas, Amy."


End file.
